codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
"Code Lyoko: Generation" Book 1, The Rise of ANAX, Chapter 5
Chapter 5 In the morning, I called a meeting in my dorm. When everyone had arrived, I addressed my friends from my computer chair. Sean and Tennent sat on the bed, while Alyssa and Brittany sat on the other side of the room. “I think that we need a secret code,” I said after all the formalities had been taken care of. “I discovered that the original Lyoko Warriors used a system of text messages. I have Jeremy’s program that he used to hack the cell phones, and I think it would work.” Tennent raised a hand. “Yes?” I asked him. “Why do you need to hack the phones? We can send texts normally right?” “Well,” I answered. “With this program I can inject into the phones, we can set a short-cut key, which will automatically send a text message that says ‘SOS XANA’ to all of our phones with one click. Also, the text will be displayed as the phones’ wallpaper, so we don’t even need to open the text app. That way, we can reduce the amount of speed it takes to respond to XANA’s attacks.” They handed me their phones. I decided to keep the message as “SOS XANA” despite the fact that ANAX did most of the work, and XANA was pretty much dormant, for simplicity’s sake. I also didn’t have the guts yet to try and modify one of Jeremy’s programs. So I plugged up their phones, and injected the program into all of them. “All you have to do,” I explained, “Is press the asterisk key three times, and the phone will take care of the rest.” We sat and tested this new program for a few minutes, to make sure that everything was working. After we did that, Alyssa spoke up and said, “I think a vote is in order.” For a while, I didn’t know what she meant. She clarified. “Do we go back to Lyoko today and hunt for Info Orbs; or do we just take today off?” “Info Orbs?” Sean asked. “My new name for the energy balls,” She explained. The name stuck. “So,” She finished. “I say by show of hands, we vote on whether or not we return to Lyoko today.” The vote was unanimous. *** “Transfer, Tennent! Transfer, Sean!” I announced, as I launched the procedure. “Scanner, Tennent! Scanner, Sean! ...Virtualization!” I hit the enter key. “Okay girls, you ready?” I asked to Brittany and Alyssa who were standing behind me. They nodded. I set up the delayed virtualization process. As I went down to the Scanners, I thought some. There were so many programs on the SuperComputer that I couldn’t use, or even view. I only knew that they were there. They had a strange encryption, that if it was hacked, then the program probably wouldn’t work. It was as if Jeremy had encoded everything precisely, so that no one could use it, unless you broke the code. I was worried that we might never figure the codes out, and then we’d be in deep, deep trouble. If Jeremy needed them to kill XANA once, we would definitely need them to destroy ANAX and XANA together. I put my worries aside. For now, it was time to hunt for another key to Lyoko. I dropped down into the Mountain Sector. Why had I chosen the Mountain Sector? 1) I had never seen it before, and 2) I thought that we might not find another Info Orb in the Desert. Of course, that was a wrong assumption. Tennent saluted us as we stood up. “So... What now?” he asked. “Now that we have found an Info Orb, I can locate others by tracing the digital signature... I think.” “What do you mean: I think??” Brittany asked incredulously. “Well, what I mean is that I’m not sure if I can trace the signature accurately enough to help us.” “Ah.” Came the response. I enlarged the scale on the radar, to find an Orb. Soon one was located south-south west of our current position. I pointed us in the proper direction, and we set off. Soon, we saw the light from the Orb. I groaned. It was high on the peak of a spire of rock. It sat motionless. Unless I could program wings, we could never get up there. We stopped a few feet away from the spire. After a pause, Sean said, “I nominate Team Cat-boy for this mission!” I was confused. “Who?” I asked. “You and Tennent!” He said laughing. “You’re Team Cat-boy!” I notice that Alyssa and Brittany were beginning to laugh as well. My tail began to twitch in anger. This only made me madder, that I had a tail to twitch. I could see that Tennent was having similar thoughts. Moving as one, we slunk down into a stalking position, almost without a thought. As we advanced on Sean, our tail began to swing in unison. When Sean saw us stalking toward him, he collapsed onto the ground with laughter. Soon Brittany followed him, and although Alyssa was doing her best to hold it in, she also followed. I stood up. “Well, it looks like the only way we’re going to live this down is to get that Info Orb, Tennent,” I said. “With our Lyoko Powers combined, maybe we can do it.” “I sure hope so, Sammy,” he grunted. “For both our sakes...” he added. Tennent launched himself up the spire. Using his Lyoko Power, he scaled the wall. I leaped up as high as I could. It only got me about halfway up the spire. I brought out my claws, and dug them into the surface of the rock. To my dismay, I slid down a good 4 or 5 feet before coming to a halt. I tried my best not to look down, but I couldn’t resist the urge. My vision went blurry as I stared at Sean, Alyssa, and Brittany below me. I shook my head, and tried to continue. I shoved up, but I didn’t get anywhere. Then I saw why. I had no horizontal surface to leap from. On this vertical surface, I could only jump away from it. I scrabbled around for a little bit to no avail. By this point, Tennent had caught up to me. “What now?” he asked. I was getting ready to just ask him to climb the rest of the way up, when something hit me. “How about you climb right underneath me,” I said. “Like this?” He asked as he climbed directly beneath me. “Yep,” I told him. “Now turn around,” I said. “Huh? If I turn around, I won’t be able to hold onto the wall!” He exclaimed. “Sorry,” I clarified. “Rotate yourself so that your feet are nearly touching my feet.” He did so. “Now hold on tight!” I yelled as I pulled out my claws. I dropped onto his feet, and a half second later, I launched myself upward, using the heels of Tennent’s feet for a base. I smiled in victory as the Info Orb came within arm’s reach. Just as I swiped at it, it careened off the edge of the spire down in Sean’s direction. In my surprise, I bounced off the top of the rock, and fell down onto Tennent, who lost his grip, and we both plummeted down 20 or so feet to what I thought would be our demise. I was wrong. The fall cost us both 20 Life Points, but we were otherwise unharmed. Naturally, Sean completely missed the Info Orb, even as it swung within 2 inches of his nose. He chased it around for a little bit, but he soon gave up the chase. “It looks like Team Cat-boy has suffered a blunder!” Sean scoffed. Tennent had a ready retort. “Well look who’s talkin’ Mr. I-can’t- catch-an-Info-Orb-that’s-right-in-front-of-my-face!” Sean stuttered. “We can still chase the Info Orb right?” Alyssa said. “Let’s go,” She ran off. We turned the corner that the Info Orb had. Only to run face to face with some Bloks! We turned around and ran the other way. Tennent and I only had 80 Life Points, but the other Lyoko Warriors had 100. Maybe we could fight them. We turned around, and saw that the Bloks had surrounded the Info Orb. They had shot it down to the ground. I watched in horror as a rip appeared in the “sky” of Lyoko. A dark blue spectral form descended upon the Orb, engulfing it. Tennent shot a laser arrow at it, and then Sean threw a knife. We then attacked the creature as one. I shot off both my rockets, and they impacted. Brittany and Alyssa attacked from the left, while Sean and Tennent attacked form the right. My mistake was staying in the middle. The dark blue cloud extended an arm of sorts, and surrounded me in this blue fog. It closed in around me. There was nothing I could do. When the fog blocked out my vision completely, I was devirtualized. *** I woke up in the Scanner Room. A few seconds later, my friends appeared. “That thing is invincible!” Brittany exclaimed. “There was nothing we could do to hurt it!” Tennent added. “What was it?” Alyssa asked. I shook my head as I gave them my guess. “ANAX...” I whispered. Category:FanFiction Category:Code Lyoko: Generation